I'm Tired Hyung
by hyunxo12
Summary: Sehun hanya memiliki hyungnya, yang selalu memeluknya dan tersenyum padanya ketika dia menangis. Hingga suatu hari, hyungnya menghilang. Sehun tetap menunggu hyungnya. Tapi hyungnya tidak pernah kembali padanya. EXO fanfict
1. Chapter 1

**I`m Tired**

Cast: sehun

Cast lain tebak sendiri(?)

Length: chaptered

-Happy reading-

.

.

_**Sehun hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya. Seperti yang semua temannya miliki.**_

_**Tapi tidak dengan Sehun.**_

_**Sehun hanya memiliki hyungnya, yang selalu memeluknya dan tersenyum padanya ketika dia menangis.**_

_**Hingga suatu hari, hyungnya menghilang.**_

_**Sehun tetap menunggu hyungnya.**_

_**Tapi hyungnya tidak pernah kembali padanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

PROLOG

sehun yang baru berumur 5 tahun sedang berlari kecil ank au pintu rumahnya. Seseorang di luar sana baru saja menekan bel rumah. Dan sehun yang saat itu sedang bermain di ruang keluarga segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Dia segera memeluk pria yang jauh lebih tinggi di depannya dengan senyum bahagia.

"hei anak kecil, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"sangat baik, paman." Sehun tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan susunan gigi-putih-kecilnya yang rapi. Matanya yang memang sipit, terlihat hanya segaris. Pria itu langsung menggendong sehun dan mengguncangkan rambut sehun karena gemas.

Pria itu masuk dan menutup pintu rumah sehun. dia berjalan ke kamar sehun dan membaringkan sehun di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia terus mengusap kepala sehun hingga sehun tertidur pulas. Laki-laki itu menyelimuti tubuh kecil sehun dan tersenyum padanya. Setelah menyalahkan lampu meja sehun, dia berdiri menuju pintu kamar dan mematikan lampu kamar itu. Perlahan, dia menutup pintu kamar sehun dan memastikan derit pintu tidak membangunkan laki-laki kecil itu.

Pria itu turun ke lantai bawah dan berjalan ke kamar utama. Dia melihat pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan dapat mendengar isakan kecil dari dalam sana. Di berjalan mendekati pintu itu dengan perlahan dan melihat melalui celah pintu yang terbuka.

Seorang anak lelaki sedang menangis sendirian disana sambil memeluk sesuatu. Anak itu hanya terus menangis dan tidak menyadari pintu yang mulai terbuka perlahan. Dan sesosok pria dewasa masuk kedalam dan mendekatinya.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di depannya. Dia duduk di sebelah anak lelaki itu dan menepuk pelan bahunya.

"kenapa ayah juga meninggalkan kami? Apa ayah lelah menjaga kami?"

pria itu memeluk anak lelaki kecil yang semakin menangis. Dia terus mengusap punggungnya sambil berusaha menenangkannya.

"jangan menangis. Adikmu bisa bangun."

Anak it uterus menangis sambil tapi hanya terdengar suara isakan kesil dari bibirnya. Pria ank aus memeluk dan mengusap punggul kecil dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Hari terus berganti dan berlalu begitu saja. Sehun hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya. Selain itu hanya ada seorang pengasuh yang di pekerjakan oleh paman mereka sejak kedua orangnya meninggal, seorang supir keluarga yang memang sudah lama bekerja disana dan dua pembantu yang selalu bertugas untuk bersih-bersih dan menyiapkan makanan. Paman mereka menjadi orang tua angkat mereka dan menggantikan posisi ayah mereka sementara. Setidaknya hingga kedua anak itu sudah cukup umur dan sudah mampu untuk menjaga perusahaan milik ayah mereka.

Setiap hari sehun dan kakaknya kesekolah bersama supir mereka. Para pekerja di rumah mereka sangat menyayangi kedua kakak beradik ini dan merasa prihatin melihat kehidupan mereka.

Setiap hari sehun masih menunggu ayahnya pulang dari kantor. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang memberitahunya bahwa ayahnya sudah meninggal satu bulan yang lalu dalam kecelakaan mobil. Tapi menurut hasil otopsi, ayah sehun terkena serangan jantung saat menyetir, dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir dengan kejadian tragis itu.

Sehun selalu bertanya kepada kakaknya, kapan ayah mereka akan pulang. Dan kakaknya hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata bahwa mereka pasti akan bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi. Terkadang sehun merasa tidak puas akan jawaban kakaknya dan bertanya kepada semua pekerja di rumahnya. Dan mereka akan segera berkata, bahwa ayahnya sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa pulang.

"hyung, kapan ayah pulang? Aku merindukannya."

"jika kau ingin ayah segera pulang, kau harus menjadi anak yang manis dan penurut. Kau juga harus rajin belajar agar ayah tersenyum saat pulang nanti dan memberikan kita hadiah. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun berkata iya sambil mengangguk semangat. Dan dia akan memeluk kakaknya dan berlari ke dalam kamar untuk mulai belajar membaca. Kakaknya hanya dapat tersenyum sedih menatap kepergian sang adik.

Di hari minggu, mereka berdua akan bermain di taman bersama pengasuhnya. Mereka akan tertawa sambil saling mengejar atau berebut bola. Sehun akan tetap tertawa bahagia di setiap permainan mereka, walaupun kakaknya yang menang.

Sehun selalu menuruti kata-kata kakaknya dan selalu menjadi anak yang manis tanpa banyak mengeluh. Terkadang jika kakaknya baru pulang dari sekolah, sehun akan langsung memeluknya sambil menangis. Terkadang ketika sedang bermain ditaman, sehun akan berubah murung jika melihat anak seumurannya sedang bermain bersama orang tua mereka. Bahkan terkadang, sehun akan masuk ke kamar kakaknya tengah malam sambil menangis.

"hyung, aku merindukan ayah. Dan aku juga merindukan ibu…" dan sehun akan mulai menangis hingga tertidur dalam pelukan kakaknya.

Mereka melewati hari mereka bersama tanpa ada pertengkaran. Jika di sekolahnya sehun mendengar temannya bercerita bahwa mereka bertengkar dengan saudara mereka, sehun hanya mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Sampai di rumah, sehun akan bertanya kepada kakaknya dan kakanya hanya akan tertawa dan mengajak sehun membeli bubble tea favoritnya.

"hyung, temanku bilang mereka selalu bertengkar dengan kakak atau adiknya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus bertengkar. Dan kenapa aku dan hyung tidak pernah bertengkar?" sehun menatap kakaknya dengan wajah anak-anaknya yang polos.

"itu karena kau adalah adik terbaik didunia. Kau selalu patuh ank au sangat manis. Hyung tidak mungkin bisa marah jika ka uterus menjadi anak baik seperti ini." Kakak sehun hanya tersenyum lembut.

Di hari yang lain, mereka pergi ke taman bermain bersama paman dan bibi mereka. Menghabiskan sepanjang hari mencoba seluruh permainan yang boleh di masuki oleh anak seumuran sehun dan kakaknya. Malam hari, setelah semua merasa lelah dan selesai makan malam di sebuah restoran, mereka berdua akan diantar pulang. Dan kakaknya akan senang hati tidur bersama sang adik yang terus merengek karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

Di awal musim salju yang dingin, sehun dan kakaknya pergi berdua ke sebuah taman di antar oleh supir keluarga mereka. Mereka menolak saat sang pengasuh memaksa untuk ikut dan bersikeras hanya pergi berdua. Mereka bermain dengan anak-anak lain yang sudah berada di taman itu lebih dulu. Siang mulai datang dan ara orang tua mulai membawa anak mereka pulang untuk makan siang.

Sehun berkata bahwa dia lapar dan ingin pulang, tapi kakaknya berkata mereka akan di jemput saat hari sudah sore. Perut sehun mulai mengeluarkan sebuah suara, dia benar-benar sedang kelaparan. Kakaknya akan membelikan makanan asalkan sehun mau duduk manis dan menunggunya disini. Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh dan duduk di salah satu ayunan. Sehun terus memandangi punggung kakaknya yang perlahan menjauh hingga benar-benar menghilang.

Hari sudah mulai sore dan supir mereka mulai mencari keberadaan kakak beradik yang sejak pagi sudah bermain di taman. Dia tersenyum dan menghampiri sehun yang masih duduk dengan tenang sambil sesekali mengayunkan ayunannya.

Tapi supir itu merasa ada yang janggal. Sehun hanya sendirian dan taman sudah sepi. Dia bertanya kemana kakak sehun dan sehun hanya berkata bahwa kakaknya sedang membeli makan siang untuk mereka dan meminta sehun untuk menunggu dengan tenang disini.

Sejak hari itu, kakaknya tidak pernah datang. Walupun sehun sudah menunggu sambil tersenyum. Sehun sering menunggu kakaknya di taman yang sama, tapi kakaknya tidak pernah terlihat. Sehun sering menatap pintu rumahnya, tapi tidak ada sang kakak yang akan membuka pintu dan mengucapkan salam. Sehun bahkan selalu meminta maid dirumahnya untuk menyiapkan piring dan gelas untuk kakaknya seperti biasa. Sehun juga sering meminta maidnya membuatkan cake kesukaan kakaknya. Mungkin kakaknya akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kakaknya tidak pernah pulang kembali…

.

.

.

**A/N**

Annyeong ini ff baru. Sebelumnya hyun udah pernah publish di af* dalam bahasa inggris dengan judul "white memories". Tapi karena hyun lupa passwordnya, hyun publish ulang dan lanjutin disini aja pake bahasa Indonesia ._.v

ff ini belum hyun tulis sampai tamat. Jadi hyun mau tanya, ini lebih baik cuma brothership atau ada romancenya?

Dan semoga ada yg suka ff absurd ini ^^

Please review~~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I`m Tired Hyung**

Cast: - Sehun

- Luhan

Cast lain tebak sendiri(?)

Length: chaptered

-Happy reading-

13 tahun kemudian

Sehun menatap datar pemandangan dari kaca kamarnya. Embun-embun menetes di kacanya dan jatuh perlahan. Es di dedaunan mulai meleleh dan menetes ke tanah begitu saja. Musim dingin hampir berakhir, walaupun suhu dingin masih terasa.

Sehun menatap pemandangan halaman tengahnya dengan ekspresi datar. Dia tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan ketertarikan di wajahnya.

Dia hanya bosan. Melewati hari-harinya di dalam rumah selama libur musim dingin. Disaat teman-temannya akan pergi berlibur, dia hanya akan diam di kamarnya sambil menatap kosong dari jendela kamar, dan terkadang dari balkon kamarnya. Disaat teman-temannya merayakan natal bersama keluarganya, saling bertukar kado,makan kue natal bersama dan saling bercerita satu sama lain dengan anggota keluarganya, sehun hanya bisa melewati semua itu sendirian. Dia hanya bisa melewati hari hari yang harusnya menyenangkan seperti itu, hanya dengan menatap foto keluarganya dalam diam.

Sebenarnya masih ada maid dan pengasuh yang masih bisa menemaninya saat natal datang. Membuatkan sebuah cake lezat yang sehun suka, dan hidangan favorit sehun lainnya. Sehun bahkan menerima kotak-kotak hadiah dari paman, bibi dan terkadang sepupunya. Bahkan paman dan bibinya selalu memaksa sehun untuk menginap di rumah mereka agar dapat merayakan natal bersama.

Tapi sehun selalu menolak.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap seluruh sudut taman. Dia berjalan pelan masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Taman ini sepi. Tentu saja. Walaupun ini hampir akhir musim dingin, tapi suhu di luar seperti cukup untuk membuat kulit menjadi dingin dan mati rasa. Semua orang lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah mereka dan memasang penghangat ruangan. Dan mungkin mereka akan berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil menikmati segelas coklat hangat bersama cemilan dan tertawa bersama.

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan terlihat sedikit uap saat dia mencoba menghela nafas.

Dia duduk disalah satu ayunan setelah sebelumnya membersihkan sisa salju yang masih menumpuk. Dia hanya menatap datar semua hal di depannya sambil mengayunkan benda itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi besi yang bergesekan.

"kau… sehun?"

Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mencari asal suara itu.

Terdengar suara sepatu yang menginjak serpihan salju. Dan suara itu semakin mendekat. Sehun menatap seseorang yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"kau sehun. Benarkan?" pertanyaan itu terdengar lagi, setelah orang itu berdiri di depan sehun.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"benar."

"astaga sehun…."

Sebuah pelukan hangat di terima oleh sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam dan tidak memperdulikan apa yang di lakukan orang asing itu.

"kau sudah besar sekarang. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Maafkan aku tidak pernah memberimu kabar. Aku merindukanmu."

Dan pelukan itu semakin erat. Pelukan yang benar-benar hangat. Tapi bagi sehun, dia hanya merasakan dingin.

"kau lupa padaku?" namja itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sehun.

Sehun hanya menatap datar laki laki di depannya. namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan duduk di ayunan kosong di sebelah sehun.

"kau marah kan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Waktu itu aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku karena harus membuatmu sendirian lagi." Dia menatap sehun sambil tersenyum.

"dan mulai sekarang, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sehun. Dia hanya menatap laki-laki di sampingnya tanpa ekspresi dan kembali menatap ke depannya. Namja di sebelah sehun hanya menghela nafas melihat ekspresi sehun dan ikut terdiam.

"sehun, apa kado natalku sudah kau terima? Aku harap kau masih suka bermain game."

"benarkah?"

Laki-laki itu dengan cepat menatap sehun ketika mendengar sebuah suara rendah yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Dan suara itu terdengar lagi mengatakan hal yang sama. Laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Tapi dibalik itu, terlihat perasaan sedih yang coba disembunyikannya. Sekarang namja itu mengerti apa yang sehun coba tanyakan tadi. Namja itu mengangguk. Dia berdiri dan berjongkok di depan sehun yang terus menatapnya.

"tentu saja. Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi."

"benarkah…" sehun berkata datar.

"maafkan hyung. Hyung janji akan menjagamu lagi."

Sehun hanya diam dan menatap datar namja di depannya.

Orang itu

Luhan.

.

.

.

"sudah hyung bilang jangan bermain basket lagi. Jika kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, akan aku pastikan besok kau akan terbangun di kamar rawat inap rumah sakitku."

Sehun hanya dia sambil menatap hyung nya dengan wajah datar. Dia memperhatikan luhan yang sejak tadi sibuk mengecek kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"sampai cairan infuse ini habis, kau harus tetap diam di dalam kamar. Dan nanti kau tidak boleh terlalu sering berada di luar walaupun keadaanmu mulai stabil. Suhu dingin tidak baik untukmu."

"tapi ini sudah musim semi."

Luhan hanya menatap datar sehun dan mengatakan akan mengambil bubur untuk sarapan sehun. Sehun menatap luhan yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Saat ini sehun sudah menghabiskan buburnya, setelah luhan berhasil memaksanya dengan ancaman-ancaman yang sangat menyebalkan untuk sehun. Sehun juga meminum semua obat yang di berikan luhan kepadanya dengan terpaksa. Karena dia sudah sangat bosan mendengar luhan yang terus menasehatinya.

Sehun mulai merengek ketika luhan tidak memperbolehkannya bermain game bahkan dari handphonenya. Luhan dengan cepat menyita handphone yang tadi sehun pegang dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

"kau jahat hyung. Harusnya kau tidak menjadi dokter. Pasienmu pasti akan menderita mendengar kau yang cerewet."

"hei, aku juga menjadi dokter karenamu."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kalau begitu kau harus bisa membuatku sembuh hyung. Ini sangat menyiksa…"

Luhan menatap sedih sehun.

"sehun…"

"…"

"dia belum kembali?"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Matanya menatap kosong jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan pohon dengan daun-daun hijau segar yang tumbuh di sebelah rumahnya.

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Luhan tersenyum sedih. Dia tau, luhan tau bagaimana sehun yang sebenarnya. Meskipun dia sudah meninggalkan sehun selama lima tahun untuk meneruskan kuliahnya di amerika, dia tau sehun belum sepenuhnya berubah. Sehun masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bermain bersama. Masih sepupu kecilnya yang manis.

Hanya saja sehun jadi sangat dingin. Dan luhan mengerti, itu hanya cara sehun untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Bukankah sudah luhan bilang bahwa dia sudah sangat mengerti bagaimana sehun yang sebenarnya?

TBC

Annyeong ^^ gimana chap ini? Kayanya kurang angst ya. Chap depan hyun coba biar lebih angst lagi. Gomawo buat yang udah mau review, follow maupun fav dan juga yang semua yg baca ^^

Kali ini bukan luhan yang jadi hyungnya sehun. biar agak beda hihi. Tapi luhan tetep jadi hyunnya kan meskipun cuma sepupu. Semoga reader ga kecewa ^^

Balasan review:

SlytherSoul d'Malfoy: luhan itu emang hyungnya. Tapi cuma kaka sepupu. Hyun masih berusaha biar dapet angst nya. Semoga ga kecewa ya ^^

rainrhainyrianarhianie : gomawo ^^ hyungnya sehun salah satu dari mereka hihi. Uhm yaoi? Aku suka baca tapi ga bisa buat ._.v

sfsclouds : iya hyun juga mikir buat dibikin gitu aja ^^ bukan luhan kok chingu. Kakanya masih nanti munculnya. Ne gomawo.

wahyuthetun : gomawo ^^ ini udah lanjut ya.

EvilsehunWind13 : kali ini bukan luhan ^^ nanti di jelasin kok kemana kakanya.


End file.
